


Beige

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Earplugs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, mostly soft, there's a flogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Jooheon can't see or hear but certainly, he can feel.





	Beige

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Sensory Deprivation

“Are you sure you trust me with this?” Kihyun asks, kneeling on the bed. Everything is ready, they discussed the details again and again, but he always got kind of nervous before playing out a scene, even if it wasn’t a rough or demanding one.

“Baby, yes.” Jooheon smiles at him, laying on the bed still in the clothes he was wearing at work, tight jeans and his white button up.

“Okay, okay” Kihyun gets up to dim the lights. He leaves on only a lamp by the corner of the room, since the sun will set soon and the large windows won’t let in any light. And Kihyun wants to see everything.

Jooheon is watching his every single move as Kihyun shuts the blinds and closes the door, takes his slippers off and climbs on their double bed again, looking at the few objects at the one side.

“Stressed?” Jooheon pulls him down by the collar to steal a brief kiss before Kihyun straightens up again. “I was the one asked for it, so don’t be.”

“You remember our-“ Kihyun starts, holding a long piece of black silk on his hands.

“I remember everything” Jooheon gets comfortable, waits for his boyfriend to start.

Kihyun wraps the silk around Jooheon’s eyes, straddles his lap and kisses him, open mouthed and needy. They’ve been planning this evening for quite some time.

Jooheon feels so good under him, Kihyun had noted it the first time they hooked and every time after it. Jooheon’s soft but sturdy body, the small movements of his hips, the slow grinding, sensual and hot, it never failed to turn Kihyun on.

Kihyun starts unbuttoning Jooheon’s shirt to mouth on his collarbones, eliciting the first small sound. He runs his palms down Jooheon’s chest and back up, slowly, steadily.

They had agreed on experimenting from early on, but also on taking baby steps and even though Jooheon has been blindfolded a lot of times before, not being able to hear too was a first for them.

Kihyun grinds his hips down, constantly keeping himself at check. He could just undress Jooheon in a matter of seconds and fuck him down on the mattress until he couldn’t remember his own name, but it’s not what they are seeking tonight.

There’s something gentle in the way Kihyun plays with him, circles his nipples with the pads of his fingers and pulls the buds with his teeth just enough for Jooheon to groan and then smile sweetly.

Kihyun opens up the rest of the shirt, lets it fall at Jooheon’s sides and stays for a few moments to gape at the smooth expanse of skin in front of him, some faint hickeys on Jooheon’s belly from their previous time. Kihyun loves kissing it.

“Pants are too tight” Jooheon whines wiggling his butt.

“Patience, love, everything will be off soon” Kihyun caresses Jooheon’s thighs above his jeans throwing his body back. Just like when he’s riding Jooheon.

He licks Jooheon’s neck and explores downwards and even if he knows by heart every little scar and mole on Jooheon’s body, he’s still excited every time.

Jooheon was never too vocal, until he was, the closer he got to his release the more profanities slipped from his lips, but now he was just breathing softly and grimacing and Kihyun was warming him up slowly.

Kihyun rubs his exposed and his clothed body and at last, opens the fly of his jeans, peels them off of Jooheon’s legs and let them fall on the floor. Jooheon was leaking through the day and it gave Kihyun a reason to smirk.

“What is this now baby?” he touched Jooheon above his stained underwear, “were you looking forward to this so much?”

Jooheon only answers with a low moan, cock jumping under Kihyun’s hand.

“Did you jerk yourself off at work again?”  Kihyun asks, slowly pulling Jooheon’s underwear down.

“Maybe” Jooheon smirks.

Kihyun caresses the inside of his thighs as he retrieves the flogger.

“Open your legs for me baby” he commands and Jooheon obeys instantly letting Kihyun nest between his legs and lift them above his own knees.

He places the flogger on Jooheon’s shoulder and slides the leather strips down, barely letting them touch skin, Jooheon lifting his body off the bed to follow Kihyun’s hand, his legs coming to embrace Kihyun’s sides.

Kihyun repeats the motion again and again, slowly, softly, with no intention of hurting Jooheon. They are just trying something new.

“Does it feel good?” Kihyun retrieves the flogger and lets his hands wander instead.

“Not enough” Jooheon mutters, a small pout on his face.

Kihyun leans in to kiss his nose and pet his hair.

“Help me with these” he tells Jooheon, placing a set of earplugs on each side of his head and directing his hands to take them.

Jooheon puts them on like they had discussed, and waits.

Kihyun takes his time then, brings the lube and covers his fingers with it, opens Jooheon up slowly, brushes his prostate and watches him thrash. Being unable to hear, Jooheon loses control over the volume of his voice.

He gets too loud and Kihyun loves it.

With Jooheon fully prepared, lube dripping down the sheets and his hole gaping, Kihyun stops, takes his time to play with Jooheon’s nipples and mouth on his throat and kiss him some more. He looks so good, his open shirt and the blindfold on, body responding eagerly to every little thing.

Kihyun puts a condom on and pats Jooheon’s thigh, opens his legs to get comfortable between and naturally, Jooheon wraps his legs around Kihyun’s waist and pulls him down.

Kihyun bottoms out and starts moving slowly, Jooheon’s hands patting around gently until they end up in Kihyun’s cheeks and then his hair.

When Kihyun picks up the pace, Jooheon’s vocabulary consists only of “fuck” and “fuck me”s, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. And Kihyun goes harder, kneels and thrusts into Jooheon after placing his legs on his shoulders.

He knows they are getting close when Jooheon starts jerking himself off in time with Kihyun’s hips slamming into him, head falling back and mouth open, blindfold almost slipping from his eyes.

Kihyun’s movements turn deep and slow, burying himself into Jooheon to come, holding his legs so tight they’ll be bruised, but Jooheon, he loves it, feels Kihyun throbbing inside him and strokes himself faster until he comes too, moving against Kihyun who’s going flaccid inside him.

Kihyun slips out and tells him how good it was, even if Jooheon can’t hear it before Kihyun kisses him and takes the blindfold and the earplugs off.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
